


in the stillness of remembering

by genericghouligan



Series: The Risky Fixins [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Band Break Up, Band Fic, Break Up, F/M, Gen, The Hotdaga (Buzzfeed Unsolved)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericghouligan/pseuds/genericghouligan
Summary: Gene says goodbye to his band mates.





	in the stillness of remembering

**Author's Note:**

> I just listened to Rumours again, I don't know, it's sort of the ultimate Risky Fixins feelings album.

The band falls apart.

Gene replays it all in his head while he takes a flight back to Chicago. He'd taken Steven to the train station, and his friend had hesitated on the platform, guitar case in hand.

"Say, everything okay, pal?" Gene asks.

"It was good," Steven says. "We were good."

"We were critically acclaimed," Gene says.

Steven shakes his head. "Not the band, Gene. Us. The three of us - we were good."

"We were the best," Gene corrects. "Call me when you get to New York."

"I will," Steven says, and gets on the train.

He takes Melba to the bus station and she doesn't say anything at all. She straightens up and squares her shoulders as the bus pulls into the station. It makes the lightning bolt on the back of her leather jacket stand out.

"You're my best pal," Gene tells her. "You and Steven. You ever need anything at all -"

"I won't," she says, and starts up the steps into the bus.

So he goes to the airport alone and he waits for his flight and the flight attendant checking his ticket stops him.

"Hey, aren't you Gene? From the Risky Fixins?"

"I was," Gene says. He's just Gene now. 

"You're beloved, dude!"

"Thanks," he says.

He feels like it should rain, for cinematic effect. But as the pilot cheerfully informs them, the skies are beautiful and clear and perfect for flying.

The band falls apart and he's still not sure where they all went wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> More to follow. I haven't even LOOKED at "Go Your Own Way".


End file.
